The Marauders - Sirius Black's First Love(A Romance Story )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Erin Allison Morgan was a teenager who went to Hogwarts and there she met the boy of her dreams she stood up for him while someone was picking on him .and when they got to know each other a bit more she was now Sirius 's first love he never really loved any girl until he found her .
1. Chap 1-Meetin Him-Hey Leave Him Alone!

As I was walking inside the school in the halls I had seen some bullies picking on a young boy he looked about 16 so I went over to him and said to the bullies " Hey leave him alone !" The bullies then walked away as I helped the young boy up . He had then said " Thank you for helping me and by the way my names Sirius Black what's yours ?" I smiled as I replied "My name is Erin Allison Morgan and nice to meet you your one of the guys from the Marauders aren't you the ones who created the map the one with the footprints on it and whenever you say mischief managed it opens ? " I had asked . "He then asked " Yes how did you know that ?" I had spoke again "I heard about you my parents told me about you one time actually so yeah that's how I knew ." ."Ah I see pretty cool ." He had said with a smile .


	2. Chapter 2-Is Your Nickname,Padfoot?

I then thought about asking him a question so I asked " Is your nickname , Padfoot? " He nodded "Yes it is actually then there's Moony which is Remus Lupin ,Prongs which is James Potter and then Wormtail which is Peter Pettigrew but unfortunately Peter has betrayed us I don't exactly know why but he did ." I had then said "Sorry to hear that and cool I think your name and nickname is pretty cool actually." He then replied "Thank you ." Then Erin's best friend ,Jenna had walked up to her.


	3. Chapter 3-Who's That?

Jenna had then asked " Who's that? I don't think I've met this guy before what's his name? " I then answered "His name is Sirius and I think I really have a crush on him he's pretty cute." He smiled as I mentioned that he was cute .Jenna smiled as she said " Nice to meet you Sirius ." Sirius then said " Pleasure to meet you too and yes I know your boyfriend which is Remus cause him and I are best friends ." She then said " Really?that's cool." He smiled and said " Yep." So then I got to know a little about Sirius and I was now his first love.


	4. Chapter 4-Asking Erin Out On A Date

Class had just begun that very morning today was a half day so I went to Charms Class with Sirius as I was wearing my cloak with my Scarlet Red & Gold Gryffindor striped tie and so was he and all the other Gryffindors . I looked over at him I smiled at him as he smiled back at me .Then after a few minutes class had ended ,Sirius walked outside with me he asked me ," Hey I was wondering would you like to go out on a date with me ?" I nodded" Sure sounds fun." I had said to him as I walked with him and I seen my friend I stopped to talk to her before going I had said " See you tommorow Jenna going out on a date with Sirius tonight ." She had then said " Coolness hope you two will have lots of fun." I smiled as I replied " We will." I had said to her and gave her a hug before we left . Then after that we went outside and walked down the street . The sky looked beautiful as we were walking the moonlight was gorgeous and the stars were shining bright .


	5. Chapter 5-The First Date

Sirius then made a blue dress appear on me by just using his wand and he said " There now you are all ready now let's go my darling ." He was now in a tux with a red and blue tie . I then asked " Alright so where are you taking me for the date tonight?" Sirius smiled as he replied " Taking you to go and get some butter-beer at the place called The Three Broomsticks have you been there before ?" I had answered " Nope not yet it will be my first time ." He then smiled and said " Alright ." He then took me in and we had our butterbeers and chatted as we were drinking them .


	6. Chapter 6-Sirius When 's Your Birthday?

As I took a sip of my butterbeer I wiped my lip with a napkin then I smiled as I asked " So Sirius when's your birthday?" He then smiled and said " November 3rd when's yours my dear ?" He had asked after he told me when his was. " The same as yours actually ."He then asked surprisingly " Really ? that's cool." He said as he smiled. I nodded "Yep it is and I agree with you. " He smiled and looked into my blue eyes and said " You have really gorgeous blue eyes ." I had blushed and said " Why thank you and I think you have really pretty blue eyes too Sirius ." He smiled and said " Thank you dear and you are so welcome."


	7. Chapter 7-An Evening Walk

Then after we had finished our butterbeers Sirius had opened the door and held it open for me I looked at him and said " Thank you" He smiled and said " Your welcome ." Then we went for a walk and that's when we spotted someone we both knew it was a girl who had red hair and green eyes she had said " Oh hello Sirius ,hello Erin how have you been?" asked Lily Evans .Sirius then spoke "We're doing good just went out on a date and now taking a long walk wanna join us?" He had asked her. Lily answered " Sure sounds good ." So me ,Lily and Sirius went for a walk that night.


	8. C8-Don't Tell Severus You Were With Us

We then sat down and Sirius had said quietly to Lily "Don't tell Severus you were with us he'll probably try to kill me if he finds out okay,Lily? " Lily then said quietly " Okay I promise not to anyways I gotta go home see you tommorow in class Sirius and Erin have a good night ." Sirius and I both had said " Alright see you tommorow morning in class." So then Lily went home and now it was only me and Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9-Why Hello There Snivellus

Then when Lily went home Severus came over and seen The Marauders and Sirius had then smirked as he said " Why hello there Snivellus... What are you doing ?" He starts to laugh at him as James points his wand at him but doesn't do anything with it. I then looked at Sirius and asked as I had also said " Who is he? and how did he get in here?"Sirius then answered the question "Oh that's Severus Snape we've always made fun of him ." I then said politely and calmly " Can you guys just apologize to him ? you don't all have to be his friend but just please apologize to him and be nicer to him please and thank you." Sirius then looked at me and nodded .


	10. Chapter 10-The Apology

Sirius ,Remus and James all said to him "Severus we're sorry for making fun of you we all promise that we won't do it ever again ." Severus then said " Okay I accept your apologies ." Severus then went to go for a walk in the meadows and then I said to Sirius and the boys " Thank you for apologizing to him I know you all didn't want to but thank you anyways ." Sirius then said "Your welcome." I then hugged Sirius after he had said that.


End file.
